


don't stop ('till i tell you, baby)

by kinky_bird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Handcuffs, Historical Inaccuracies, M/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, actually a little more plot than expected? but it's not super resolved lol, and it's mostly backstory, could be considered dubcon but i personally don't consider it dubcon?, details in beginning note, gunslinger!magnus, honestly hes like an anti hero sort of?, its not talked about much but trust me hes a good guy, mlm author, of course he is he's magnus bane, old west au, outlaw!magnus, probably romanticizing the old west despite the many awful things that happened in this era, sheriff!alec, stupid banter, this is barely researched, wrote it after watching wynonna earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_bird/pseuds/kinky_bird
Summary: Sheriff Lightwood is tied up in his own office.Magnus Bane, the outlaw he's been chasing for quite some time now, is standing above him with a gleam in his eyes, a smirk on his lips, and a gun in his hand.Then he drops the gun.





	don't stop ('till i tell you, baby)

**Author's Note:**

> **some warnings:**  
>  okay i did basically no research? i just wrote this after watching wynonna earp because i was in the mood for some western shit.  
> and the tone is a little all over the place i mean it goes from vaguely light-hearted to dark to light-hearted to sexy. i mean once it gets to sexy it stays there, but still  
> and the banter! and dialogue! goes from normal sounding to very western to stupid banter to normal sounding again in the space of several paragraphs!  
> wow i am not going a great job advertising this, am i?  
> ALSO: never written anything even vaguely western before? oops?  
>  **OKAY THE SERIOUS WARNINGS THO:**  
>  also, this is a little dubcon, but not really? i mean they both definitely want this, and if either of them had said no or cried or anything like that they would've stopped immediately. but it's not really talked about? like sex probably shouldn't happen like this in real life but this is fiction and they can ~communicate with a glance~ and we know their thoughts and know they both want this and shit so?? idk if it bothers you you don't have to read it  
> and OOPS. spit as lube. do not try this at home, kiddos. don't, trust me  
> finally: there is very little plot. this is mostly smut sorry

 

 

Sheriff Alec Lightwood didn’t know what he’d expected.

It had been another night working late, taking care of paperwork (papers on some outlaw Jace had shot with no warrant, papers on border disputes in town, papers on the local tavern violating some bullshit obscure law in the town charter) but also- _tracking_ someone.

Tracking Magnus Bane.

Infamous outlaw, infuriating enigma, and- forgive the pun- the _bane_ of Alec’s existence.

A gunslinging outlaw who shamelessly robbed and rioted- and yet acted as a blasted vigilante, giving to the poor and slaughtering the evil. Not to mention he was practically suicidal, throwing himself carelessly into duels and firefights, living by his wits and quick draw.

Alec didn’t know how to feel about the man- he was a stupid puzzle, beautiful and maddening and always, _always_ managing to escape his grasp. Alec had come within inches of grabbing him, and yet… he always came up empty-handed.

Alec almost… admired him.

And recently, he’d made a breakthrough. Not to mention what had happened on the last- _nope not going there right now._

Alec was pouring over the files when it happened.

He didn’t know what he’d expected when he’d heard a loud crash in the next room. When he’d gone to draw his gun only to remember he’d left it by his bedside table (when he’d gotten up because he couldn’t sleep, sighing as he decided to work through the night once more).

When he’d gone into the next room and been met with a blow to the stomach.

 

He could tell the injury was nothing serious, but he was winded enough that he couldn’t fight off strong arms pinning him down- and then he was expertly knocked back, wrestled into a chair. His hands were tied behind his back, and then finally, he blinked away the black spots in his eyes and looked at his attacker.

Magnus fucking Bane stood above him, hip cocked, gun in hand, and ever-present smirk on his soft-looking, kissable lips- _damn it, Alec, stop that train of thought._

“Howdy-do, sheriff?” he asked, voice rough and smug and _really fucking sexy, damn it._

“Fine,” Alec rasped, giving him his most unimpressed look. “But I’m a little tied up right now, do you mind?”

Magnus threw back his head and laughed. “You’re funny,” he said. “No, sorry. I’m afraid not. You know, I’m disappointed by how easy it was to get you tied up.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “You could’ve just _asked,_ ” he said, silently cursing himself for flirting with _a wanted outlaw._

Magnus’s lips softened from a smirk to a smile. “Perhaps,” he said loftily.

“Why are you here?” Alec asked.

Magnus bit his lip, Alec’s eyes unwillingly tracing the way his teeth lightly dug into his plush bottom lip.

“ _Well,”_ he said, dragging the word out. “I came to make sure you didn’t have any leads. I heard you talked to a bartender friend of mine.”

“Maia Roberts?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow. “She didn’t tell me anything.”

“I didn’t say she had,” Magnus said. “That doesn’t mean you don’t know something.”

“Okay,” Alec said. “So? Are you going to kill me?”

“Of course not. But…” he held the gun up to Alec’s forehead. “You will tell me what you know, hmm, sweetheart?”

Alec’s brow quirked. “And if I do?”

“Then I’ll leave you here, unharmed,” Magnus said, making a mocking gesture of crossing his heart. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“And if I don’t?” Alec asked, voice unwillingly dropping to an almost growl.

He didn’t fail to notice how a light shiver ran through the outlaw. (Not fear, some part of Alec thought smugly, but he shoved it down.)

“Then I shoot you,” Magnus said easily, taking a few steps forward so the cool barrel of his gun was pressed between Alec’s eyes.

“I know that you’re an outlaw, a criminal,” Alec began, a gleam in his eye. “I know that when you were a boy, your mother killed herself and your stepfather nearly beat you to death. I know that you shot your real father between the eyes. He was your first crime, wasn’t he? How old were you again, Mr.-”

 _“Don’t_ say that name,” Magnus said, voice trembling. The humor was gone from his eyes.

“You wanted to know what I knew,” Alec said, tilting his head to the side. “I’m telling you.”

He felt a little bad. He shouldn’t- he probably shouldn’t have used that against him.

 _He’s an outlaw,_ Alec tried to tell himself. _A criminal. You’re trying to catch him._

Magnus pressed his lips together. “You’re right, of course,” he said, and then he lowered the gun.

Alec blinked in surprise. He’d been counting on Bane losing his temper, making a mistake. He wasn’t supposed to calm down like that.

“I suppose I should go,” Magnus said, stepping back and putting his gun in its holster. “I’ll be taking your files, of course. Sorry about that.”

“Why did you save that little girl?” Alec blurted out suddenly, just as Magnus was turning away.

Magnus paused. “What?”

“Last time we… met,” Alec said. “There was a little girl, the prostitute’s daughter. Madzie. You saved her. You were almost caught, but you protected her anyway.”

“She was… she was just a little girl,” Magnus said, sounding confused. As if he couldn’t imagine why Alec would question this, question why he (a _criminal,_ a ruthless gunslinger) had saved a child at his own risk.

Fuck. _This_ was why Alec had a stupid, absurd crush on an actual criminal. Shit like _this._

“You saved that little girl,” Alec said again. “You almost got caught… but you saved her anyway.”

“…your point?”

“ _That’s_ my point.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not getting it.”

“I just… you’re supposed to be an _outlaw,_ ” Alec said, not sure why he was blurting all of this out to him now. “You’re supposed to be the _bad guy.”_

Magnus paused for a moment. “Is this why you nearly kissed me the last time we spoke, sheriff?” he asked coyly.

Alec choked. “Wh- _no._ I didn’t- that never happened!”

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Sure, it didn’t,” he said.

“I’m a _sheriff,_ ” Alec spluttered. Behind his back, he tugged at the restraints, as if only just now remembering that he was _tied up_ and he should probably escape.

“So?” Magnus said softly, stepping closer. “Doesn’t mean you don’t have feelings. And… considering you’ve had ample opportunity to shoot me in the heart at least twice now…”

“I don’t shoot people unless I have to, you’re not special!”

“And then, of course, there was the time we teamed up…”

“We _didn’t_ team up,” Alec insisted, “Just because we had a common enemy that we… both happened to fight against, doesn’t mean I was working _with_ you!”

“Maybe not,” Magnus said, “But you definitely had a hard on when we had to hide in Valentine’s pathetically small wine cellar.”

“I _did not._ ”

“Did too.”

“Did _not,_ ” Alec said fiercely, making as if to stand up before clattering backwards, having forgotten he was tied to a chair.

Magnus steadied him with ease. “Just admit it,” he sang, “You’re attracted to me, sheriff.”

Alec bit back a growl. “I- I _am not!”_

Magnus’s eyes flitted down to Alec’s crotch. “That’s not what your dick says,” he sang.

“I- fine. _Fine._ I’m attracted to you. You are physically attractive. Happy now?”

Magnus smiled smugly. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, I am.”

“Does that mean you’ll untie me?” Alec asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I don’t think so,” Magnus laughed.

“And here I thought you liked me,” Alec said dryly.

“I _do_ like you,” Magnus said, voice a lot sincerer then Alec expected.

Alec sighed heavily, unable to believe he was admitting this. “I… I like you, too,” he confessed, almost grumbling it.

Magnus beamed at him, and then he held up his gun again. Alec’s eyes widened, but Magnus twirled it elegantly in his hand and then pressed it into its sheath.

 Then, he shrugged the strapped holster off, letting it fall to the floor.

Leaving himself completely unarmed.

He stepped forward, coming closer and closer to Alec.

The outlaw climbed onto his lap, ringed hand cupping Alec’s face and drawing him into a deep, slick kiss. Alec kissed back without even thinking, eyes closing. Magnus’s lips tasted slightly of bourbon and gunpowder, like danger.

“Tell me to stop, and I will,” Magnus breathed into the space between their lips, eyes hooded and dark with _want_ as he leaned back in to kiss Alec.

He paused for a moment, but Alec didn’t protest. His voice was caught. He… he _wanted_ this.

It was dark out. No one would be checking on Alec for a while. His siblings were used to him working too late, hunting down outlaws to the ends of the earth.

If only they knew what he was doing now.

Magnus’s lips pressed fully to his again, and Alec kissed back- consciously, this time.

Magnus Bane, famous gunslinger and infamous outlaw, who was wanted dead or alive in several territories and states, and here he was… straddling Alec’s lap and kissing him, all teeth and tongue and dirty lips.

Magnus undid his pants slowly; deft fingers slow and teasing. Alec didn’t protest when Magnus glanced up at him as if to ask permission. He raised his eyebrows, prompting Magnus to continue.

Magnus grinned slyly, climbing off of him to shove the sheriff’s pants down his legs, and then taking Alec’s cock in his hand.

“Surely this would be easier if you untied me?” Alec asked, snarky and consciously distracting from the fact he was currently trying to loosen his restraints.

He’d been so distracted earlier that this was, sadly, his first attempt to try the ropes.

And anyway, he didn’t even know what he’d even do if he escaped.

He’d have to arrest Magnus.

Send him to the noose.

His hands stilled. _Fuck._

“Untie the sheriff?” Magnus laughed. “So you can arrest me? No thank you, sir. I think I’ll keep you… right where you are.”

His eyes sparkled, and he pressed a slow, teasing kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth. “Besides, sheriff… You haven’t said stop yet, have you?”

Alec didn’t say anything, staring him down wordlessly. But he couldn’t help how the corners of his lips tipped up into a faint smile.

Magnus’s smirk curled his lips. “That’s what I thought,” he whispered.

And then he dropped to his knees- _fucking hell,_ he looked pretty on his knees- and began to stroke Alec’s cock. Alec twitched slightly as he felt himself getting harder.

Magnus took the sensitive head between his pink lips. His hand pumped at the base, sliding up Alec’s thick shaft, then sinking his mouth further down on the sheriff’s cock. Alec bit back a moan, hips twitching.

Alec tried to keep quiet. As much as he liked Magnus Bane- _fuck,_ Magnus Bane was _sucking his cock_ \- this felt like a competition, a game that he refused to lose.

But Magnus kept sucking his cock, hot tongue teasing him and the wet _heat_ of him, until Alec couldn’t keep it in anymore. He started to moan, gasping out Magnus’s name and rocking his hips.

And as if in response, Magnus withdrew, lips slowly sliding up Alec’s cock, pausing to suck at the head and then lick at his slit, making Alec cry out lowly. Then he was withdrawing completely, his lips shiny and swollen and curved into a smug smirk.

Alec was panting, still tied to the chair, cock hard and twitching and shiny with spit. The tip was drooling pre-cum, and Alec was _ridiculously_ turned on.

And Magnus- Magnus Bane, gunslinger extraordinaire and outlaw that Alec had been trying to catch (and always just _barely_ falling short) is still on his knees in front of him, warm brown eyes sparkling and lips swollen and red from sucking his cock.

Alec’s hands faltered against the ropes holding his wrists together, even though he’d still been loosening them. They were already a little loose- tight, but not cruelly so, enough that Alec had gotten this far.

“Want me to give you a show, Sheriff?” Magnus asked, rising so he was standing, circling Alec. Luckily, his eyes stayed on Alec’s face. He pressed a kiss to his cheek from behind, breathing in his ear, “I can make you _scream_ if you want…”

Alec raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to look at Magnus. “I doubt it,” he said, proud of how his voice came out as a seductive purr. “Somehow, I think you’re more the screamer type, doll.”

“Doll?” Magnus laughed. “I like you, Sheriff. I like you quite a bit. You know how to… have fun.”

He unbuttoned his own pants, sliding them down his legs. His long, attractive, _muscular_ legs. Fuck.

It occurred to Alec that up to this point that up till this point, Magnus had been fully dressed and he had been mostly naked, just his shirt and empty chest holster left.

Before he could dwell on this, Magnus came closer again, straddling his hips and leaning in so their faces were only a hairs’ breadth apart, their lips almost brushing but not quite.

This time, Alec leaned forward first in a kiss. Magnus let out a little surprised noise that Alec pointedly did _not_ find cute, and he leant forward, pressing deeper into the kiss, eager to get more of Magnus’s lips.

He would’ve pulled the gunslinger closer if he could, but- well, he was still a little tied up. Magnus compensated by pressing closer to him, one of his strong arms wrapping around Alec’s waist.

Alec was _very_ aware of his hard cock rubbing against Magnus’s inner thigh, and could very clearly feel Magnus’s own erection pressed against his stomach.

Alec absently wondered if this was wrong. He was about to have sex with an outlaw. A criminal. A _man._ A gorgeous, illegal man. Who had a gun.

Magnus rolled his hips languidly, tongue licking indulgently into Alec’s mouth. his hard cock pressed against Alec’s abs. _Two_ guns, Alec thought wryly, his mouth dry.

“Is that a gun, or are you very happy to see me?” Alec teased, voice low and rougher than he’d meant it to be.

“Oh, I’m _very_ happy to see you,” Magnus purred, pressing closer, his arms slung around the sheriff’s neck. They kissed for another long moment, slick and long and messy.

Magnus pulled away, licking his lips. Alec’s eyes followed the movement. The gunslinger definitely notices, going by the smirk he gives a second later.

He shifted so Alec’s cock was no longer brushing his thigh, but was instead pressed against the cleft of his ass. Magnus grins, grinding down on it and moaning a little.

The friction made Alec groan, bucking his hips.

“You wanna fuck me, gorgeous?” Magnus asked teasingly.

Alec bit his lip.

“All you have to do is say it, Alexander,” Magnus crooned.

Alec let out a quiet, startled noise at the way Magnus said his full name, but looking into Magnus’s dark, warm eyes, he found he didn’t mind. It was easy to let the words slip out of his mouth.

“I wanna fuck you, Magnus.”

His name felt odd on Alec’s tongue, but _right._ Magnus looked a little surprised, thrown off, but he quickly regained his footing, grinning slow and smoky.

He withdrew slightly so he was no longer sitting on Alec’s lap, but instead hovering over him. He put two fingers to Alec’s lips.

“Suck,” he commanded.

Alec gave him a calculating look and took his fingers between his lips, sucking as lewdly as he possibly could, getting them wet and ready. He could feel the cool texture of Magnus’s ring, the bumps of his knuckles and the jewelry.

Magnus grins, but his eyes are distracted and a little dazed, watching Alec closely.

Finally. A victory.

After a long moment, Magnus withdrew his fingers, rings bumping against Alec’s lips. Magnus’s tongue wet his lips as he reached down, reaching between his legs to prod at his fingers at his own hole.

He bent to give Alec a show, exposing his tight little ass, his long fingers delving inside himself and pushing a quiet gasp from his lips.

He let out a quiet groan as he fingered himself open, stretching himself open for Alec.

Alec was distracted by his ropes for a moment, realizing that he’d managed to get one of his hands free.

But then he was distracted again by Magnus withdrawing his slick fingers from his own ass and positioning himself over Alec’s hard cock.

“You ready, Sheriff?” he purred.

“You’re about to sit on my cock,” Alec pointed out, smiling despite himself. “You can call me Alexander.”

Magnus grinned, not smug or sharp but _soft,_ genuine and warm, and he braced his hands on the chair and pressed his hips down.

Alec groaned as he felt the head of his cock pressing against Magnus’s slick rim.

And then Magnus took the tip in, moaning as he sank down further.

Alec was trembling all over, the _crushing_ tightness and heat of Magnus sliding down his shaft, the gunslinger’s ass working his cock perfectly.

He moaned, louder than he meant to, hips bucking up. Magnus gave a breathless laugh, which faltered into a gasping moan- Alec pressed deeper as gravity did its work.

Magnus took all of Alec’s cock, his entire erection sliding into the outlaw’s tight ass. Magnus moaned, rocking his hips until he was completely impaled on the sheriff’s cock.

Alec groaned happily, feeling that tight, hot sensation clenching around his whole cock. It was like nothing he’d ever felt, a million times better than his hand or a wet mouth.

Magnus rocked his hips back and forth mindlessly, his arms slung around Alec’s shoulders as he moaned, riding Alec’s cock like a pro.

Even as Alec bucked his hips, growling in frustration at the gunslinger’s slow pace, Magnus held his hips down, smirking as he made sure to take his time. Occasionally, Magnus would lean down and kiss him deeply, and it filled Alec with warmth down to his bones.

Magnus rode him _hard,_ teasing him with low, wanton moans and a maddeningly slow pace, rolling his hips up and down, lifting himself almost all the way off of Alec’s cock then sinking down again, sometimes landing just right to punch a desperate gasp from his own lips as Alec’s cock slammed against his prostate.

Those were Alec’s favorite moments, because then his whole body would jerk and his ass would clench impossibly _tighter_ and his face would go slack with bliss.

Even though he was feeling _extremely_ good, he managed to work through the pleasure and multitask- fumbling with the ropes. Magnus was too distracted to notice. As amazing as this felt, Alec had always been good at ignoring his emotions and body in favor of doing what needed doing.

It didn’t take too long before the ropes were off, but Alec bother moving, keeping his hands behind him and his cock buried deep in Magnus.

But then Magnus pulled all the way off, teasing him, rubbing his loose hole against Alec’s cock, musing aloud if he should leave Alec here, all pretty and tied up, and get off by himself?

And Alec made his move.

His handcuffs were clipped on his chest holster (although the gun had been removed) so he carefully removed them while Magnus was talking.

Even as he tried not to drool, Magnus leaned close and Alec leapt forward, taking advantage of his surprise to pin his wrists against the wall.

Magnus let out a surprised yelp, pinned against the wall helplessly. The cuffs closed around his wrists, cuffing his wrists together and above his head around an exposed pipe.

Alec was pressed close enough to the other man’s body that he felt Magnus’s cock twitch as he was pinned down.

“Well, I’m disappointed, sheriff,” Magnus drawled, but he avoided Alec’s eyes. “You finally caught me, then?”

But Alec didn’t pull his pants back on or call someone in to help him deal with it. He grinned, finally stripping off his shirt the rest of the way so that he was completely naked. He unbuttoned Magnus’s shirt, too, although he couldn’t remove it without uncuffing him.

He leant in closer to wind his arms around the other man.

It was nice, holding Magnus like this, even if he was tied up.

“Tell me to stop,” Alec breathed in his ear, “And I will.” It was teasing, calling back to Magnus’s own words- but he meant it. He pressed a kiss under his ear to the sensitive skin there, pulling a quiet gasp from Magnus’s lips.

He pulled back just in time to see Magnus’s expression brighten, before falling back into his customary smirk.

Alec grinned, eyes gleaming as he pressed closer. His cock was positioned right against Magnus’s hole, making him shiver. “You know, in _my_ town…” Alec began casually, and he pushed _all the way in_ in one smooth thrust, pulling a strangled, gasping whimper from Magnus’s lips as his spine arched. “It’s considered polite to make sure your partner is _finished._ ”

Magnus groaned and clenched around him, wrists tugging weakly against the cuffs as he squirmed between Alec and the wall.

“Surely, you didn’t think you could come in here and… _sheath my gun_ in that… tight, pretty ass of yours and _not_ follow through?” Alec drawled.

Magnus gave a breathless laugh, but Alec kissed him again, cutting him off. His cock thrust into Magnus’s tight, hot craving body, hands keeping his hips steady, lips attacking Magnus’s.

Magnus rolled with it, kissing back, moaning and rolling his hips the best he could, enjoying the feeling of the sheriff’s thick cock thrusting deep inside him, hitting all the right places. Alec made a surprising effort to hit his sweet spot, forcing whimpers and gasping cries from his mouth.

Halfway through, Alec was pounding into Magnus and Magnus managed to whimper out between the hard thrusts, “ _C-cuffs off…”_

“Why?” Alec murmured, but his thrusts slowed to a stop and his fingers trailed up Magnus’s arms.

Magnus shivered slightly, trying not to clench down on Alec’s cock too much. “Wrist- a- _aah…_ Wrists are sore,” he admitted. “C’mon… I won’t run.”

Alec unlocked the cuffs without hesitation, whirling them around and hoisting Magnus up. Legs wrapped around him and still impaled on Alec’s cock, Magnus allowed himself to relax against Alec’s chest as Alec carried them through the next few rooms to his bed.

He let them fall back on the bed, pinning Magnus to the sheets and making him whimper as the impact against the bed shoved Alec’s cock a little deeper.

Alec sat up slightly, practically ripping the shirt from Magnus’s body, hands exploring more of his exposed, muscular chest.

Then he bent down to crash their lips together, pressing his whole body against Magnus’s. They kissed again, Alec’s tongue slipping into Magnus’s mouth, Magnus’s arms wrapping around him as he pulled himself closer.

They held each other in their arms, making out as they moved together, their bodies slotted together perfectly. Eventually, Alec trailed down to mouth at his long, perfect neck, and Magnus arched and whimpered beneath him as Alec left countless hickeys on his skin.

Alec fucked him with long, sure thrusts, his hands exploring Magnus’s perfect body, lips mouthing wetly as his neck, until they climaxed together.

Magnus cried out as he came, fingernails digging into Alec’s back, walls fluttering and clenching around his cock. The sheriff pumped his whole load inside Magnus’s ass, the outlaw completely spent and worn-out beneath him, breathing heavily and lying limply in Alec’s arms.

And Magnus wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting after that, but the sheriff didn’t kick him out or throw him in a cell. He tugged Magnus closer, grabbing a worn rag and cleaning them, pressing kisses to Magnus’s heated skin.

Magnus just lay there, panting slightly, allowing Alec to wipe away the mess they’d made. It only took a minute, before Alec pulled away and tossed the rag aside and lying down again, pulling Magnus closer again.

They lay in warm silence, basking in the afterglow, Magnus curled into the sheriff’s side. He was breathing hard, but Alec’s arm around him felt amazing and he didn’t want to move.

“I wasn’t going to arrest you,” Alec admitted into the silence.

“I wouldn’t’ve shot you,” Magnus confessed.

“I was never going to let you hang,” Alec added. “Even before… this.”

“And why is that, _doll?_ ”

Alec shot him a fond look, but continued. “You’re a gunslinger, true. An outlaw. But the men you’re gunning down? They needed shooting. They were criminals of the worst variety.”

“I’m a criminal,” Magnus said softly.

“So you are,” Alec admitted. “But not like that. You don’t steal children away or shoot an innocent man for sport. You don’t steal for greed, or from people who only got the clothes on their backs and prayer. You don’t beat a woman, or rape her.”

Magnus looked up at him through his lashes, eyes soft and dark, his expression open and vulnerable.

“You shoot the men who do. we may be on different sides of the law, Magnus. But we’re one the same _side._ we’re fighting for the same things. I wish… I wish we could work together.”

“Is that a job offer, Sheriff?” Magnus asked coyly, but he sounded… soft. Unsure.

“No,” Alec said, raising an eyebrow. “But now that you mention it… I could use a deputy.”

“I think perhaps it best we stick to our separate career paths,” Magnus laughed, but he sounded thoughtful. “I’ll take care of the men that the law binds you from shooting, hm? But perhaps instead… we could get a drink?”

“I’d like that,” Alec agreed. “Maybe we could work together sometime. Out here, you know, in the frontier… the law is flexible. Who’s to say what could happen, eh?”

“Who indeed?” Magnus asked, sounding amused.

He turned over, shuffling closer to curl into the sheriff’s warm arms.

He felt long dribble of Alec’s cum leak from his ass. He thought about getting up to get the cloth rag, but he felt too relaxed, so instead he slumped further into the Sheriff’s embrace.

This was… where he wanted to be. In the sheriff’s bed, in his arms, with the sheriff’s seed dripping steadily from his ass.

Magnus smiled.

“G’night, Magnus,” Alec mumbled.

“Good night, Alexander,” he whispered.

 

 

Alec woke to a cool bed.

He sat up, blinking hazily. He looked around the room, hand unconsciously reaching for Magnus’s warm body.

He touched a hand to his face, feeling something smudge under his fingertips. He brought his hand down to look at it. There was a colorful smear on the tips of his fingers.

He blinked, swinging his legs off the edge of his bed and standing.

He walked to his bathroom, looking into the dusty, faded mirror. There it was, clear as day- a colorful imprint of lips on his skin.

Lipstick.

This was- it was _Magnus’s_ lipstick.

Alec bit back a laugh, but was soon unable to keep it in.

Magnus was such a dramatic bastard, wasn’t he?

He’d _specifically_ put some lipstick on just to leave a kiss on Alec’s cheek.

Alec laughed, shaking his head as he retrieved a cloth to wipe away the lipstick.

He returned to his bedroom, still smiling and lost in thought.

His attention was caught by a note on his bedside table. He’d been so distracted by the lipstick, he hadn’t even seen it.

He picked it up and unfolded it.

_We’ll meet again, ~~Sheriff.~~ Alexander._

Alec certainly hoped so.

  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have ideas in mind for continuing this but a) not sure if anyone even wants any more of this? b) it's more plot than smut (gasp), c) i'm a slow writer and notorious for leaving stories unfinished (not forever, just like, starting new things before finishing old ones) so should i focus on my older ones first?  
> title from "hurts too good" by ruelle. great song tbh
> 
> but anyway if any of you want any more plot (which currently vaguely includes: more on magnus's backstory, plus magnus and alec's relationship developing more and some adventures they have) just say so i guess? fuck i dont know
> 
> ALSO SIDE NOTE: don't try this at home, kiddos! spit as lube? Bad. not talking to your partner a bunch before having kinky sex (or like. talking at all before having sex in this situation i guess? but whatever)? Bad. and the most obvious one: pointing guns at people and tying them to chairs? Bad, unless the gun is unloaded and y'all have a mutual kink you've discussed. so like. don't use this as an example on What To Do in real life. i realize this should probably be obvious but i'm a paranoid motherfucker so whatever


End file.
